The Days That Go By
by MarblesG
Summary: A trip to the park turns into something more for little Lin Beifong.


**I don't own these shows**

* * *

It's morning. The sun is right on my face. It must be a nice day. I wonder if I can play outside today. I kept my eyes closed. I'll just check outside after Mama leaves. Mama is going to come in here and then kiss my head then leave for work. That's what happens every day. I play at Uncle Aang's all day with Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi then Mama comes picks me up. I don't see her all day. Sometimes it makes me sad, but I know Mama has to because she is chief.

Which reminds me, why hasn't Mama gotten up yet? I finally opened my eyes and I was right. The sun was right in my face and I had to squint my eyes. I moved out of the way and sat up on my bed. Stupid sun. After rubbing my eyes, I looked around my room. I found my desk that had papers of me practicing my writing. I always had to do school work by myself. I knew Mama couldn't help me. Next, I saw my badgermole on the floor. No, not a real one. My stuffed one. Mama got that for me two years ago. I bring it everywhere. It smells like her. I like it.

I finally got out of my bed. My feet touched the stone floor. I felt nothing. No vibrations or anything. No one was moving. No one was getting ready or was in the kitchen. Did Mama already leave? She didn't even kiss me goodbye. I guess she was in a hurry. I looked out the window. It was still pretty early. I'd say around eight o'clock. Uncle Aang usually comes here and picks me up on Appa around nine. I should get ready.

I grabbed Rin. That's my badgermole's name. Together, we made our way to the closet and I looked at what I should wear today. I decided to wear a green long sleeved tunic and wear a gold over vest. Just because it was sunny, didn't mean it wasn't breezy. Aunt Katara taught me that. Next, I picked light brown pants and some socks. Perfect. Mama knows I pick my own clothes. She says a seven year old should be able to dress herself.

Rin and me went to the bathroom. I carried my clothes in my right hand and Rin in my left. I always carried him in my stronger hand. Bumi says it's weird that I'm left handed. I told him to shut up. I got in trouble by Aunt Katara. She says that's not a nice word.

I put my clothes on the counter next to the sink. Next, I put Rin on the stool next to the bathtub. I turned on the water and let the water fill. I took off my clothes and put them in the laundry basket. Even though Mama was blind, she didn't like a messy house. She still knew if my clothes were on the floor or if a plate was still on the table. I asked her how she knew, but all she told was to do what she says. So I do.

It took me about ten minutes to clean myself. I put on my clothes, brushed my teeth, and even dressed Rin up. He usually liked wearing a bowtie on his neck. The only thing I had to do was fix my hair. My hair was really curly. That was weird because Mama has straight hair when it's down. I asked her why that is, but she just said it was because I was special. I must be really special because my hair was always curly. I looked in the mirror and wondered how I should do my hair. At the moment, it was down and drying. I can see it starting to curl up. I guess I should just pin my bangs up. I found a pin in my pants pocket and clipped my bangs to the side. There. Now I was done getting ready. Time for breakfast.

Me and Rin went into the kitchen. I put him in a chair and used another chair to stand on. I opened the cabinet and looked over all the food we had. Aunt Katara helps Mama shop for food in the house. I don't know how Mama knows, but she always knows to get my favorite foods. I grabbed an apple juice box, peanut butter, a banana, and some bread. I put everything on the table and made my peanut butter and banana sandwich. I put everything away, leaving my sandwich and juice box on the table. Time to eat. I grabbed the sandwich and opened my mouth.

"Well isn't someone an early riser."

I fell out of my chair. My sandwich landed on my chair with a splat. It was ruined. I stood up and looked up. I almost fell down again. Mama was standing in the door frame with her hands on her hips. She was wearing simple brown pants and a white shirt with no sleeves. Of course, she wasn't wearing any shoes. What was she doing here?

"Mama, you have work! Why are you still here?" I said fast. What if she forgot? She might get in trouble!

I watched her laugh a little. She walked over to me and picked me up to sit on the table. She turned around and picked up a rag at the sink. She somehow knew where my messed up sandwich was and cleaned it up easy. I raised an eyebrow.

She came back and sat in the chair in front of me. "Don't worry about my work today, squirt."

"But doesn't the chief need to be there? You're chief!" I asked a little worried.

"I have a day off today." She touched my hair as she spoke to me. "Did you get ready all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I did. Don't you know that, Mama? Uncle Aang always picks me up at nine. I have to be ready by then."

Mama looked at me like she was surprised. "Wow! You're a big girl. On schedule and everything." She suddenly paused. "Wait, don't you have school today?"

I shook my head no. "No, Mama. Today is Saturday."

"Oh yeah. It is. Sorry. I lose track of the days a lot." Mama laughed.

I crossed my arms. "Well, that's because you are always busy. Beating up bad guys all the time."

"I am, aren't I? Well, today I'm all yours. We can do anything you want today. Then we are going to go have dinner at Uncle Aang's and Aunt Katara's. What do you wanna do before then?"

I get to be with Mama all day? I can't believe it. I get to be with Mama all day. She doesn't have to go to work. Wow. Whenever Mama didn't have work, we would usually just train. Train all day. But today, she says we get to do whatever I want to do. This was so weird. Anyways, I have to think of something to do. What do I wanna do? Hmm…Maybe we can go into the city. I only get to go into the city a few times.

"Can we go to the park in the city?" I asked.

Mama laughed again. "The park it is! Just let me get ready."

I smiled really big. I watched as Mama walked out of the kitchen to her room. Once she was gone, I hopped off the table and grabbed Rin.

"Rin! Can you believe it? Mama says we can go to the park! And she is coming! I can't wait!"

I hugged him so tight that I thought his stuffing my come out. I ran towards Mama's room and found her putting on a long sleeved shirt like me. It was green like mine too.

"Mama, can I sit on your bed and watch you get ready?"

She came over to me and picked me up and put me on her bed herself. "Of course you can." She turned back to her closet and felt around. There were these tags on her clothes and they had bumps on them. Uncle Sokka helped Mama with that. One bump meant shirt, two bumps meant long sleeve, three pumps meant pants, and four meant jacket. In the back of her closet were some dresses that she would wear when we went to a party or something. Aunt Katara and Aunt Suki always helped Mama dress up for that so she didn't need tags on them. Mama brushed her hands over the tags and finally picked black pants that came down to her calves. Lastly, she grabbed a yellow cloth and tied it around her waist like a belt. She turned towards me.

"Why don't you pick out a headband for me to wear? Don't make me look stupid now." Mama pointed a finger towards me.

"I won't!" I hopped off the bed and went to the drawer near the bed. I opened it and looked at the many headbands she had. I searched around and finally found a perfect one. "Here you go, Mama!"

She put it on and it matched her clothes perfectly. It was her oldest one. The one with puffballs and was yellow and green.

"Is this the one I wore when I was a kid?"

"Mhm!"

Mama smiled. "Cool! I always like this one. Even if there were puffballs."

"I like it too, Mama!"

She patted me on the head. "Maybe one day, I'll let you have it. You can borrow it if you want."

"Can I borrow it on Monday, Mama?"

"Sure! Now then, to the park?"

* * *

"You can't catch me, Mama!" I ran faster and faster. Behind me, I can see Mama running towards me. "No cheating Mama! No earthbending!"

"Come here, you!" I could hear Mama laughing behind me. I only ran faster. She can't catch me. I laughed to myself. In my left hand I carried Rin and his limbs were moving all over the place.

"Rin, is she getting closer?" I whispered out of breath.

"Actually, she's right here."

I looked at Rin. Did his voice sound like a girls? Before I could even wonder, arms came around me and picked me up. I turned my head halfway and found Mama's blind eyes and her smiling. She started to tickle me and I laughed really hard. My sides started to hurt and I think I started to cry.

"Stop! Mama, Stop!" I laughed out.

"Not until you say it! Come on, say it!"

I continued to laugh. "Ok, ok! I love you, Mama!"

I suddenly fell down to the grass and I rolled around trying to calm myself down. Mama lay down next to me and closed her eyes. The sun was right on her face. I was looking at her at my left and she sighed.

"Man, Lin. You sure can run. I thought my lungs were about to give up."

Uh oh. I started to get worried. "Are you ok, Mama?"

She sat up and rested her head on her hand. "Oh, don't worry about your old mom. I run every day."

That sounded like a lot of work. I wonder if Mama's job was hard. She's gone all day and when she picks me up, she looks so tired. I know. I'll just ask.

"Is your job hard?"

Mama put a hand on my arm. "It sure is. I always have to chase bad guys and fight them. I'm totally pooped when I come to pick you up."

"I can tell." I sat up in a criss cross apple sauce. "You look super tired."

"Oh man. Do I look bad?"

"You never look bad, Mama." I smiled at her.

It was her turn to sit up. "Good! I mean, I don't care how I look most of the time, but I don't wanna look like a tired old lady."

"I don't wanna either!"

"Lin, you are only seven. You have nothing to worry about." She laughed.

I wonder if I do look like a tired old lady. I should ask Rin. I looked around, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Oh no. Where did I put him? I stood up and started walking around. I couldn't see him. Where did Rin go? I had him while I was running. What if he was lost? Oh no!

"What are you doing, Lin?"

I turned to Mama. I kept walking around. "I can't find Rin!"

"When did you last have him?"

"I was running with him. I think I dropped him when you picked me up. Now I can't find him! What if he is lost? He might be scared!"

Mama stood up and walked to me. She put her hands on my shoulders. "I think I felt someone come over here when we were playing. Let's go ask around the park."

Mama put her hand out and I took it. I looked around all over. I just needed to see his green bowtie and then I would know it was Rin. Where could he be? Did somebody take him? Oh, I'm so worried! We checked with all the people that were around the place we were playing tag. All of them said no, they haven't seen Rin. We checked around all the trees, but he still wasn't there. What if we never find him?

We stopped near the small creek that ran through the park. There was a bunch of kids playing in the water.

"Lin, I'm going to go ask the kids around the creek. Why don't you go search around here? I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Ok…" I said quiet.

Mama crouched down to my level. "Hey. We are going to find him ok? Don't give up."

I breathed in. "Ok, Mama."

"That's a good girl. Now go."

I did what Mama said and started to search the bushes around the area and around the fountain that was in the middle of the square. He wasn't in the bushes or near the fountain. What if he was in the city with a kidnapper? Where can he be? If I don't see Rin ever again, I don't know what I'll do! Who is going to keep me company at home when Mama wasn't home? Who was I going to sleep with? Who was going to wait with me until Uncle Aang comes to pick me up? I just got to find him!

"Well, well. If it isn't Lin Babyfong."

I turned around from the bush I was digging into and found my number one enemy and his goons. This wasn't the time for this. I gave him a bad look.

"What do you want, Kenji?"

His friends started to circle around me while he just stayed outside. I started to play with my hair. I always do that when I get nervous. It's the only way people will know I'm nervous I was definitely not going to make it so obvious.

"Babyfong, what are you doing out in the park? You never come to the city at all. Are you finally acting like a big girl?" he laughed.

I gave him an even badder look. "None of your business! Now go away!"

"Or what, Babyfong? You can't earthbend. So you can't fight. You're just a baby."

"I can to earthbend!"

"Show us then!"

I stopped talking. I can't fight them. Uncle Aang said that fighting isn't the answer. But what am I supposed to do? What if they beat me up? _Again?_

I looked down. "I'm not going to fight you."

"That's right. Because you can't bend. You have to let your mommy do it. And you have no friends. You only have this."

Rin! He was holding Rin! How dare he? There he was holding Rin like he didn't care! He can't do that! He can't do that!

"Give him back!" I yelled.

"No!" He yelled. "You carry this thing around all the time. I think I need to help you grow up, Babyfong."

Before I could say anything, Kenji's friends start pushing me around. I wanted to punch them. But I can't. I'll only get in trouble. I got pushed to the ground. That kinda hurt. I wanted to shove them away. But I can't. One of them kicked me. I coughed. I wanted to throw rocks at them. But I can't.

"Where is your bending, Babyfong?" Kenji yelled over his friends.

I tried getting up, but they just kept kicking me. I need to fight them. But…I can't.

"Come on! Bend!"

But…I can.

I kicked my leg up into the air, just like Mama taught me, and earth pillars shot the boys into the nearby trees. I spat on the ground and then stood up. Kenji was standing there trembling.

"Give me Rin." I lowered my voice to make it sound scary. My busted lip helped. Kenji threw me Rin and I caught him with my good arm. I looked over Rin to make sure he was alright. He was fine. I looked back at Kenji. I spat on the ground again. "Run."

Kenji started running and soon all his friend started following after him. I smiled. I did it. I beat them. They aren't going to bully me anymore. I'm free. Rin is safe and I don't have bullies anymore. But then I remembered. I just fought them. I'm going to get in trouble. Oh man.

"Lin! Lin, I see you found Rin!"

I turned around and I saw Mama running towards me. That's when I felt it. I touched my stomach. Oww. I touched my lip. There's blood. I touched my right arm. Owww.

"Lin, where did you find…What's wrong?"

I fell down. Everything hurts. Owww.

"Why is your heart beating so weird?" Mama crouched down. "What's wrong, Lin?" She grabbed my right arm and she made it hurt again.

"Owww. Mama that hurts." I said.

"Are you hurt? How did you get hurt?" I can tell she was worried.

I tried getting up, but I just got hurt again.

"Mama, everything hurts. Oww."

I kept my eyes closed, but I can feel Mama start to pick me up. I just kept hugging Rin. I don't want to feel like this anymore, Rin. Why did they have to hit me, Rin? I never did anything.

Mama stood up. "It's going to be okay, Badgermole. We are going to see Aunt Katara and she is going to see what is wrong with you, ok? Can you tell me what happened, Lin?"

I could feel us moving. Mama was walking. Probably towards the docks. I could feel my stomach and it hurt every time we moved. "Mama, my stomach hurts the most."

She kissed my forehead. "It's ok, Lin. Just hang tight. You are going to be fine. I got you, don't worry."

I hugged Rin. Why me?

* * *

When we got to Uncle Aang's house, Mama ran towards the front door. She knocked really loud and kept knocking till the door opened.

"Toph? We weren't expecting you till later."

That was Aunt Katara.

"Lin's hurt. I need you to help her."

"Oh no. Come in and we'll go to one of the bedrooms."

When Mama walked into Uncle Aang's house, it was warm. I liked it. She kept walking and turning everywhere. I heard walking everywhere. I still kept my eyes closed.

"Hey! Lin is here!"

That was Kya.

"Why is she like that?"

Bumi.

"Dad, is something wrong?"

Tenzin.

I kept my eyes closed and answered his question. "It was them again, Tenzin."

Suddenly, Mama stopped walking. I opened my eyes. Everyone was staring at me. I didn't like it.

"Who's them, Lin?" Mama asked.

I closed my eyes again. I wish everyone would stop staring at me. I should just change the subject. "Mama, everything still hurts."

"Right. Katara?"

"Let's go."

This time I could hear Uncle Aang following us. Oh great. Mama put me on the bed and Aunt Katara started healing me. I still kept my eyes closed.

"Lin, this is the third time I've healed you this week. What's going on with you?"

I kept my eyes closed.

"Third time? How come I didn't know about this?" Mama asked. She seemed kinda mad.

"The first two were just a few cuts and bruises. I thought she was just being clumsy at school. It's always when she comes home from school. Come on, Lin. Tell us."

My eyes were still closed.

"Lin, who's them?" Mama asked. Now I can tell she was really mad. "Is someone bothering you at school?"

I didn't want to answer.

"Lin."

The feeling of water left. Aunt Katara must be done.

"Well, she had a pretty bad bunch of bruises. They shouldn't hurt too badly anymore."

"Lin." Oh no. It's Mama again. "Who. Is. Them."

I covered my face with Rin. Someone save me!

"The boy is named Kenji. Him and his friends is 'them.'"

Thank you, Uncle Aang.

I coughed. I finally opened my eyes and found Aunt Katara and Uncle staring at me. Mama's head was turned in my direction. I said quietly, "Can I go play with Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin?"

Mama turned her head back towards the ground. Her arms were crossed. Uh oh. I looked at Uncle Aang. He licked his lips and sighed. I looked at Aunt Katara. She looked at me like she was worried. Maybe I asked too soon.

"Go on, squirt. We'll talk later."

Mama pointed with her head towards the door. Thank you! I grabbed Rin and ran out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe she has been getting bullied. My daughter! Getting bullied!" Toph sipped her tea furiously. She was sitting at the counter of the kitchen. Aang was standing with his cup of tea at the end of the counter. Katara was cleaning something in the sink.

Finished with whatever she was doing, Katara made her way opposite from Toph. "I don't get it either. I had a feeling something was going on. When she comes to the island after school, she is a little down. That goes away quickly when she starts playing with the kids."

"I had absolutely no idea." Toph said once more. She turned her attention to the avatar. "And how did you know about this?"

Aang sipped his tea and answered calmly. "She told me a couple of days ago. I caught her and Tenzin whispering and I heard Lin hiccupping from crying. I talked to her alone and she confessed."

"So that's why you guys went on a 'walk' around the island." Katara realized.

"And you didn't tell me?" the chief of police said quickly.

Aang looked at Toph. "She made me promise not to. I told her I would if she told you that night. I guess she never did it."

"Damn right she didn't do it. I had to find out after she was beaten. And I was there! I didn't even protect her!" Toph put her head in her hands.

Katara grabbed her friend's hands and pulled them away. "There wasn't anything you could do. You didn't know."

"So what am I supposed to do? I can't arrest these kids."

The avatar sat down next to Katara. "You talk to the kids' parents. You talk to her teacher. You fight back but with non-violence."

Toph contemplated on his words. He was right. She couldn't go beat up these kids. Even if she ever so wanted to. She had to be…civilized.

"Ok, I can do that." Toph said defeated. She turned her back towards the married couple. "Why is she even getting bullied anyways? She tells me she has friends at school and everything seems to be going alright every time I asked her."

"Um, Toph?"

The chief of police turned her entire body.

Katara cleared her throat. "We've noticed that Lin carries her badgermole around everywhere. She comes to the island with it in her hand and I could only think she has it with her at school."

"So? What's your point?"

"Toph, Lin is already seven years old. Already in her third year of school. Don't you think that's a little too old to bring toys to school?"

The earthbender just let her head rest on her hand. "Doesn't Tenzin bring his stuffed lemur to school?"

"He did. Two years ago. He stopped after pre-year."

Toph suddenly sat up. _Where has the time gone?_

"Jeez, Lin is getting big." she whispered in disbelief.

Aang and Katara just smiled. "That she is."

"Did you not hear what I just said? The kids! They are growing up so fast!"

"Yeah we know." Aang laughed out.

"How come you guys aren't as surprised as I am?" Toph asked a little annoyed.

Katara put a hand on her shoulder. "We have three kids. We went through this with Kya and Bumi."

Toph held out a hand while she talked. "So you're telling me that you aren't freaking out that your last child, your little baby boy, is growing up. You aren't surprised that your little airbender is becoming a man."

This time, the waterbender tensed. "Oh spirits. You're right. My little Tenzin is almost a man. Why is time going by so quick!"

"That's what I'm saying!" Toph said as she threw her arms into the air.

Aang continued to chuckle at the sight of the two women in front of him. "Alright, alright. Let's calm down ladies. They are just seven. They got a lot of years still with us. So there is no need to freak ou-"

"Shut up!" Both women yelled.

The avatar winced and stopped whatever he was saying. He looked back and found the two women with their faces buried in their hands. He sighed. _Women._

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"I'll get it, Dad!" The door opened. "Uncle Sokka! Aunt Suki!"

Aang looked up. _Sokka, please don't make this any worse._

"Hey there Mr. Avatar!" Sokka said happily. He was holding Suki at her waist. Behind her was Kit, their eleven year old daughter.

"Hi, Uncle Aang!" Kit greeted respectively. Aang just nodded at her.

The avatar came over and crouched down. "Hey there! Why don't you go and play with Kya? She has been excited to see you all week."

"Ok!" And with that the eleven year old went running outside.

Aang looked back up to the married couple. "So how was the trip to Kyoshi Island?"

"Wonderful. Kit loves it there. And Sokka yet again blundered with my parents." Suki snickered.

"Hey!" Sokka interjected. "Me spilling tea on your mother was a complete accident!"

"Sure." the Kyoshi warrior said. She made her way over to the counter where both Katara and Toph were still moping about. She poked both of them. "Um, are you guys alright?"

"Absolutely not." Katara managed to get out.

Sokka turned towards Aang. "What did you do to my sister?"

The avatar put his hands up to prove his innocence. "I didn't do anything! I swear! They are just sad the children are growing up so fast."

"Is that it? Come on. Ladies, people grow. There is no helping it. They move on to bigger and better things. Like we did when we were kids. There is nothing to worry about." The councilman said as he made himself a cup of tea.

Suki put her hands on her hips. "Well it's a good thing you feel that way because Kit told me about her first crush yesterday. She was asking me if she could have a boyfriend."

The tea that had made its way into Sokka's mouth was abruptly spat out towards the women. Toph, Katara, and Suki only scowled fiercely.

"What? There is no way my little girl is having a boyfriend yet!"

Katara bent the liquid off Toph, Suki, and herself. "Who's the hypocrite now?"

"Well I will not allow it!" Sokka once again went to take a sip of tea. "So what made you think of the kids growing up so fast?"

Toph sighed. "Well, Lin keeps carrying around her badgermole and she is getting bullied at school for it."

Even worse than the first time, Sokka spat the tea back out towards the three women. This time the mothers were steaming.

"Spirits! That's it you are getting it!"

Before anyone could register what happened, Toph reached over the counter and started tugging onto Sokka's shirt trying to pull him close enough to punch him square in the face. The councilman started yelling for his life. Aang went to pry Toph off of Sokka while Suki and Katara tried to help the water tribe warrior from his death.

Toph tugged harder. "Let me go! He deserves this!"

"Suki! Katara! Pull harder! Aaaah!"

In sync, both women said, "We are trying!"

"Mama, what are you doing?"

The adults all stopped their struggling and turned their heads to entrance of the kitchen. All the children were staring at them. However, Lin was the only one looking at them with a scowl.

Instantly, Toph let go of Sokka and all the adults returned their composure. They all cleared their throats.

"Um. Uncle Sokka had something on his shirt and I was just trying to help him out and get it off." The chief of police hoped Lin would buy it.

Lin turned around, Rin still in hand. "You're lying. I felt your heart. You were going to hit Uncle Sokka."

"Lin-"

"You lied. You were going to hurt him." She started walking towards the door that went outside. "You were going to hurt him. Just like Kenji did to me."

Without another word, Lin left.

"You are all staring at me aren't you?" Toph asked into the air.

Everyone just nodded. Toph could only guess that they did. There was no time for that now. She followed Lin's path.

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

Rin just kept staring at me. Of course he did. It wasn't his Mama. She was mine.

I sighed. "Should I be mad at Mama, Rin?"

_No._

"Why do you say that, Rin?"

_I'm sure she didn't mean to deliberately hit Sokka._

I scoffed. "You saw her. She was about to punch him! Fighting is bad right? Uncle Aang told me that."

_But isn't her career to fight people every day?_

"That's different though. Those people are bad guys. They did the crimes Mama always talks about with the grown ups. They deserve that."

_Well according to that logic, Sokka must have committed such a crime._

I turned my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Rin, Uncle Sokka would never do bad things like that. He is part of the council thingie remember? He makes the rules in the city."

_Then what is the reason your mother was about to inflict pain upon your uncle?_

"Well, Mama does that all the time now that I think about it. She always punches him. All of them actually. But she is always smiling."

_Why does she do that?_

I rested my head on my hands. "She's joking. She says that if she punches people like that, that means she either loves them or likes them. But if she really punches someone, that means that they deserve it. Like the bad guys."

_So it is just a display of affection._

"Yeah! Yeah! That's what she said! I forgot the words."

_Then obviously your mother was just joking around. Like she always is. Correct?_

"I guess…" I looked away from Rin. I started to touch the leaves on the branches. We were both in a tree. Tenzin and I usually climb trees all the time. Well, actually, he just jumps up. I just lift myself with the ground. I guess when you can bend, it's easier. It was really quiet, other than me making the leaves make noise.

_So what are you going to tell your mother, Lin?_

I looked back to Rin. "I don't know, Rin. I think I know that Mama was just joking around again. I guess I just thought it was bad because Kenji and his friends hit me today."

_Why did they hit you today?_

"Don't you remember? You were there! They kidnapped you! They made fun of me because I wouldn't bend to fight them so I can get you back."

_That's right. I'm always there. Every time they bully you I'm always present._

I took Rin's paws. "Well, yeah. That's because they don't like it that I bring you to school every day. That's why they call me a baby. Babyfong. I don't like that name."

_I don't like it either. If they bully you because you always bring me to school, why don't you just leave me at home?_

"Rin! I can't leave you at home!" I said surprised. How can he say such a thing?

_Why is that, Lin?_

This time I picked Rin up. "I can't leave you at home. You'll be all alone. I won't have that."

_I'm two years old now. In badgermole years that's like ten years old. I'll be fine. You have no need to worry about this old creature._

"You aren't old. You still need me."

_Or is it that you still need me, Linny?_

"Well…" I whispered. "Of course I still need you. I like hugging you. I like playing with you. I like sleeping with you. I definitely like smelling you."

_Smelling me? How absurd. Haha._

"Very funny." I pulled his ear a little. "You smell like Mama. I like it."

_Do you miss her?_

"I barely see her…"

_Linny, do you miss her?_

I hugged Rin tight. He was right. "Yeah, I miss Mama very much."

"Is that true, Lin?"

I didn't even get surprised. I kept hugging Rin.

_How long has she been listening down there?_

I whispered into Rin's ear. "The whole time."

"Lin?"

I finally looked down. Mama was leaning against the tree trunk. I could see her face. She looked worried. Even a little bothered. I knew it was about what I said. That's what I was trying to do. I was trying to tell her.

I called down to her. "Can you catch Rin, Mama?"

"Throw him straight down to my arms." She put her arms out, ready to catch him.

"Here he comes!" I dropped him down. I watched just in case. Mama caught Rin just fine.

"Now then," She put Rin to the side of her arm. "Am I going to catch you this time?"

I smiled. She already knew. "Here I come!"

I dropped down fast and Mama caught me. I was still smiling. I knew she was going to catch me. Carefully, she set me on the grass and handed me Rin. She sat down next to me.

"Is that why you bring Rin around all the time? Because you miss me?"

I started to pet Rin's fur. "Rin smells like you. It's the only way I'll remember you in the day."

"But you see me when I come pick you up. You only have to wait a few hours."

I started to stop smiling. Mama knows that that is a long time. How can she not know that? It's because she's not with me all the time. I only see her all the time on the weekend. But we are always training. I liked training. It was fun. But I just want to spend time with Mama.

"That's too long to wait, Mama."

She touched my hair. "I'm really sorry, Lin. But remember I have to work. I'm the-"

"I know! You are the chief of police. You have to work!" I yelled a little bit too loud. Oops. I looked at Mama. She had her mouth open. Oh no. "I didn't mean to yell." I whispered.

"That's ok, baby girl." She closed her mouth.

"It's just," I looked at Rin. "Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin get to see their mom all the time. Kit sees her mom a lot too. Even Honora and Aunt Mai spend time together. We never do stuff together."

"Lin, I see you on the weekends-"

"Yeah. But all we do is train." I fixed Rin's bowtie. "We train all day Saturday and Sunday. I mean I like training, but sometimes I wish we could do something else. Like today. When we went to the park. That was so much fun. Why can't we do more stuff like that, Mama?"

"I…" Mama looked confused. "I…It's just…It's because I can't. I always have to work. I'm so sorry, Lin."

"It's ok." I held onto Rin real tight. "That's why I have Rin. He reminds me of you. Whenever I miss you." I cleared my throat. "And…If I have to get beaten up because of that, then I guess that's ok."

Suddenly, Mama grabbed my shoulders. "Don't ever say that, Lin. Don't ever think that. There is no reason for you to get bullied. If anything, this is all my fault." She pulled me to make me come and sit in her lap. She hugged me tight. "I haven't been there for you. I know that now. But that's going to change. I'll take more day offs or we'll cut down on the training. I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet. But if you want to do something, anything that will help us spend time together, I'll try my very, very, very best to make that happen."

I turned so that I could look at her face. She was smiling. Did she really mean it? We get to spend more time together? "Do you promise?"

Mama came down and kissed my forehead. "I promise from the bottom of my heart."

She means it. She really means it. I can't believe it. I hugged her. It was the only thing I could think of to do. "Thank you so much, Mama!"

"You're welcome. I love you, Lin."

I hugged her tighter. "I love you too, Mama."

We hugged for a long time. The only reason we stopped was because I remembered that we were squishing Rin. He seemed fine.

"Now then, for Kenji and his little group, I'm going to talk to their parents and your teacher."

"I don't think they are going to bother me anymore." I smiled.

Mama raised an eyebrow at me. "Why is that, squirt?"

I tugged on her arm. I didn't want anyone else to hear. She moved her head so that I could whisper in her ear. "Don't tell Uncle Aang, but I used my earthbending to fight them."

Mama smiled at me. She smiled really big. "That's my girl." She laughed. "Now then, I think everyone is looking for us. You want to go eat some dinner with them?"

I nodded my head. All this talking made me hungry. I took Mama's hand and we started walking back towards the house. Mama stopped though.

"Do you have Rin?"

I looked back. Rin was sitting against the tree trunk. The sunset was on him. Maybe he needed some time to relax. I turned back to Mama. "I think he needs a break. I'll get him later."

"Are you sure?"

I tugged on Mama's arm. "I'm positive."

We started walking again. I could already smell the food. Mmmm. I'm so hungry. I started to think about Rin again. I wonder if he is going to be fine without me. Are you going to be ok, Rin?

_I'll be just fine, Little Badgermole._

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my try at some first person perspective. I might use it in my next multi chapter, so tell me what you guys think! Anyways, I was having some Toph/Lin feels and then boom this came out. I have a feeling that Lin wasn't always a BAMF. I have a need to see a cute little Lin. Don't you guys?**

**Review Please! Thanks!**


End file.
